Long Live The New Fresh
|preceded_by = Logic Gatekeeper |level_number=5 |followed_by = }} Long Live The New Fresh is the fifth level of Just Shapes & Beats. It is the first boss battle of the game, which is the first encounter against the fittingly-named main antagonist, The Boss. It is unlocked by completing the first three levels during the initial stages of the game. When the level is completed for the first time, they'll unlock the It's Over achievement. Description Unlike the first four levels of Story Mode, Long Live The New Fresh is a boss battle (sometimes referred as a boss level), which is difficult than the former levels. The player has only 6 health points but there are no checkpoints to unlock. Since this the first boss battle of the game however, it shouldn't be that difficult to complete as it may take 2 to 4 attempts to complete this level, or even one attempt if the player is skilled enough. The Boss uses a variety of attacks given in this level, ranging from attacks from its hand to beam-related attacks. But should the player know the Boss's attack patterns and know how to use the dash ability properly, this level shouldn't be much a problem. Remember that Casual Mode can be enabled should a player have a difficult time finishing this level. After finishing the boss battle, the player transitions to the first chapter of Story Mode: Paradise. Layout The level opens with a circle topped with two triangles positioned in the middle of the screen. This circle initially points up and each triangle will fire three spiked circles. The circle will turn to face the bottom-left and fire again, then turn to face the right of the screen and rapidly fire five lines of four spiked circles followed by two normal shots from each triangle. It will then face upwards and fire normally again. The circle will now have an eye in the middle. It starts continually turning while firing spiked circles as it was doing before, but it will fire five lines of shots once. Independent spiked circles that explode into rings of eight circles will occasionally appear on the right of the screen. Eventually the circle will move in an oval around the screen. The previous obstacles will stop entirely as the circle moves towards the middle and starts generating harmless faded lines. Spiked circles will be absorbed towards the circle's eye with their path detailed by the faded lines, so stay clear of them. During this time the circle will continually grow. After this, the circle will emit another larger circle around itself that disappears. The main circle will shrink and gain two teeth and an angry expression, revealing itself to be The Boss. Since The Boss is pink, he must be avoided at all times, or The Blue Cube will be damaged. The Boss will grow two arms, scattering pink debris which must be avoided. He will then punch the floor five times, creating pink waves across the bottom of the screen and scattering more debris which covers all but the topmost part of the screen. He will then rest his hands on the bottom part of the screen and bob his head to the music as five circular outlines appear around him which take little time to fill up and become hazardous. Horizontal and vertical pink harmless faded lines will start appearing and become solid and hazardous, with another five circular outlines appearing at the end of this pattern. The Boss will move to the right of the screen and aim one of his arms at the left side of the screen as a faded funnel-type shape appears, covering the whole screen horizontally. This funnel is small on the left side of the screen but wide on the right side of the screen. He will then fire his arm down the middle of the funnel, creating a shockwave and scattering pink debris across the entire funnel. The arm will then drill into the edge of the screen and The Boss will start moving around the screen while spinning his remaining arm around himself. Another funnel will appear with reversed proportions compared to the previous one. The detached arm will fire itself off again, creating another shockwave and more debris. The same attack will occur two more times. The Boss will stop spinning with an unamused expression and grow another arm. His state of surprise will go back to a state of anger as he starts moving around again, spinning both of his arms around himself this time. Funnels will continue appearing, the detached arm will continue attacking, and vertical funnels will also appear here. The Boss will stop moving at the right of the screen and the detached arm will fire itself straight into The Boss. He will lose both arms as he moves towards the center of the screen. The Boss will immediately grow four arms and begin spinning them around while moving around. A vertical funnel attack will occur twice. The Boss will go back to the state he was in at the beginning of the battle - that is, a circle with two triangles on top and a single eye in the center. He will repeat his pattern from the start of the battle but will shoot faster and face different directions. This doesn't last long, though, as The Boss will go back to his usual appearance. The Boss grows in size and moves towards the top of the screen before going back to his usual size and moving towards the bottom of the screen, firing horizontal lines left and right. When he reaches the bottom, he'll grow two arms and be pushed back to the top of the screen. He will then use his horizontal funnel attack once, spin his arm around himself for a bit, before losing both arms again and growing in size to move to the top of the screen. Once there, he will fire a laser that sweeps the whole screen and must be dashed through before going back to his normal size and moving down while firing horizontal lines left and right. Two shockwaves will occur on the bottom of the screen when he reaches the bottom. While stuck in the ground, The Boss will fire a series of lasers that sweep most of the screen before growing two arms and being pushed up to the top of the screen. He repeats this pattern twice before growing four arms which will detach and turn to face him. They will all slam into The Boss and knock him out, ending the fight. Collect the Triangle that appears to exit the level. Gallery Level5_Selection.png|Level selection LongLiveTheNewFresh.png LLTNFBeginning.png LLTNF2.png LLTNF3.png Trivia * Aside from being shortened, this soundtrack is heavily modified to fit the game's chiptune theme. * This is the only track in the game where it cannot only be played during the level, but also in Story mode sequences. Category:Main levels Category:Boss levels